


Learn to Live

by bbybngchn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Hyunjin, Angel/Demon AU, Blow Jobs, Bottom Chan, Clubbing, Drinking, Felix is hardly there too honestly.., Human Felix, M/M, Seungmin Jeongin and Changbin are barely mentioned, Top Minho, Very Side Seunglix, a character does get sick but not in detail!, angel minho, demon chan, demon jisung, no sex while drunk tho!, side hyunsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbybngchn/pseuds/bbybngchn
Summary: Chan takes his job very seriously. Maybe too seriously, according to some. Really, Jisung just wants his friend to relax, have fun, maybe get laid, justlivea little!And Chan is not at all prepared for the literal angel that is Lee Minho.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 14
Kudos: 182
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Learn to Live

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the prompt:   
> "There's a bar that caters to angels and demons where both beings can chill, drink, and party together while setting their obvious differences aside. And perhaps in the numerous times that a certain angel and a certain demon have been coming across each other at the bar, tension builds between them until they finally break the dam one night."
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Chan is pretty straight-edge, especially for a demon. He takes his job as a guide seriously and doesn’t like to spend much time away from his human. Even his angel partner isn’t that uptight about sticking by their human’s side so much, but Chan can’t help it. This is his first time being a guide. He doesn’t want to fuck it up. 

He knows he’s getting attached, but he can’t really help it. Demons don’t have family, but Chan can almost see Felix like a little brother of sorts. Plus, it’s interesting to watch how Felix handles every challenge thrown at him. Moving away from Australia had been under Chan’s influence, and seeing how Felix has dedicated himself to learning Korean, making friends, studying hard in his classes, it makes Chan feel extremely proud. 

Just thinking about Felix has affection welling up in Chan’s chest. 

“You’re zoning out again,” Jisung’s voice shakes Chan out of his thoughts and he blinks over at the other demon. 

Jisung is staring at him—well, more like glaring at him—and huffs in annoyance. 

“Can you at least _pretend_ to enjoy yourself tonight? You work way too hard, your human will be fine without you for _one_ night.” 

Chan frowns, glancing up at the storefront Jisung has led him to. 

Chan has been on this side of the city once before when Felix had first moved here. During the day this street is full of life as people filter between stalls, buying fresh produce and meat. The experience had been overwhelming for Felix, so he’d opted to just visit the nearby market by campus instead from then on. 

However, it’s night now. The stalls are mostly deserted, only a few of the shopkeepers still packing up from a busy day. 

“I thought you said we were going to a club?” Chan mumbles, his eyes wandering over the few people around them. None of them even glance up at them as they walk by. 

“We are. It’s like one of those underground kinds you see in movies,” Jisung says easily. 

Chan raises an eyebrow, “I don’t think Felix has ever watched a movie like that?” 

Jisung gapes at him, “Wait you never just sneak into theatres? Dude, what do you _do_ all day?” 

Chan frowns again, “My job. Which is what _you_ should be doing instead of wandering into human establishments.” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “This is why I’m taking you out, you need to lighten up, Chan. Dance, drink, get laid for fuck’s sake.” 

That has Chan sputtering, but before he can start protesting Jisung grabs his arm to pull him towards a stall that’s backed up against a shanty looking building. There’s an old woman outside, probably the owner of the stall stationed there, but Chan can’t help but notice something different about her. 

She’s looking at them. 

“Jisung, where are we?” 

The woman smiles at them and while Jisung smiles back, pointy teeth on full display, Chan is left gaping. The woman’s eyes slide over to Chan and he waves weakly, but his tail is flicking back and forth behind him uneasily. 

“Chan, this is Mrs. Kang, her family can see us.” 

Chan blinks rapidly, his brain not quite processing that information. “There are humans that can see us?” 

Mrs. Kang’s smile widens, but she doesn’t say a word, simply goes back to tying knots on the sacs she’d been securing earlier. Jisung hums, and then pulls Chan forward again. Chan lets himself be led into the building and down a flight of stairs, his brain still reeling as the faint thump of music starts shaking the wooden steps below his feet. 

The music grows progressively louder and Chan is amazed when he thinks back to how quiet the street had been outside. What the hell was this place? 

Jisung stops outside of a large metal door. 

“This door is enchanted so only demons and angels can get in, Mrs. Kang and her family are pretty good with magic it turns out,” Jisung says simply, as if Chan is just supposed to accept that. 

Of course, Chan knows the old stories of families with magic in their blood, he had assumed that was all they were. Stories of a practice long lost.

Jisung pushes the door open, and Chan is once again left speechless. 

The room inside is full of demons and angels. Some lounging in booths or at high tables, others leaning against a polished bar with iridescent drinks in hand. A dance floor on the other side of the room is twisting with bodies pressed against each other. 

Chan has never seen so many of both species in one place at once. Not even at the board meetings he used to have to sit through as a council member. 

“Welcome to Mrs. Kang’s, Channie. Where Heaven and Hell meet,” Jisung giggles but Chan is still too awe-struck to say much in return. 

“Let’s get a drink, you need one,” Jisung continues, and Chan is pulled to the bar. 

A few of the other patrons spare them a glance, taking in both of them before going back to their drinks and conversations. It’s so similar to the bars Chan has seen Felix go to. It almost makes him feel… mortal, in a way. 

Jisung calls the bartender, a broad angel with dark fluffy hair and sharp features, “Changbin! We need a round!” 

The bartender, Changbin, grins over at Jisung and begins preparing drinks without asking anymore information. A testament to how often Jisung must come here to be considered a regular, Chan guesses. 

In no time, a cold glass is pressed to Chan’s hand, “Drink up, Channie, I’m gonna show you what life is like on Earth tonight~” 

Chan wants to grumble that he’s been on Earth for years, but he knows Jisung will just counter him by pointing out all of that time was spent by Felix’s side. Even now Chan can feel the coil of anxiety twisting at his gut at the thought of his human asleep and alone in his apartment. 

Well… not entirely alone. Jeongin is there. Probably. Chan doesn’t really know, but it will make him feel better to pretend that Jeongin is there and Felix is being watched over. 

“You have to drink it, Chan,” Jisung huffs, a pout on his lips and looking a little miffed that Chan has once again zoned out on him. 

Offering a sheepish smile, Chan raises his drink. The resulting grin Jisung throws at him is blinding and their glasses clink together. Jisung downs his drink in one long chug, but Chan is hesitant. The glass isn’t that big, the liquid sparkly and an appealing shade of pink. 

He takes a deep breath and takes a huge gulp. It’s sweet and sugary with just the faintest hint of bitterness. With the first taste done, Chan has no problem swallowing down the rest of the drink. When he sets the glass back on the counter Jisung erupts into a loud cheer, gaining the attention of those nearby. 

Chan slaps at him in embarrassment, but he can’t help the slightest smile on his face. The warmth of the drink is already spreading throughout his body, and his head feels fuzzier over the next few minutes. 

The grip of fear and worry on his heart eases and when Changbin brings them a fresh round of glittering alcohol, Chan doesn’t hesitate to match Jisung’s actions. Knocking back another drink and another. And maybe a few more.

Chan’s head is spinning by the time Jisung pulls him out to the dancefloor. And it’s fun. Letting Jisung spin him around and grind against him. Other bodies writhe around them, and eventually Jisung sets his eyes on a tall angel with long blond hair and an ethereal beauty. Chan’s much too drunk to realize that the angel is also staring longingly at Jisung. 

Chan gives Jisung the tiniest nudge towards the angel that’s all it takes for the other demon to slip away, though not without giving Chan a sly smile and an obnoxious wink first. 

Chan rolls his eyes at his friend's antiques, before coming to terms that he’s now alone. Without Jisung guiding him Chan is a little lost and realizes that he’s not nearly as stable on his feet as he thought he was. But he isn’t alone for long.

A hand slips over Chan’s shoulder and he’s pulled back against a solid body. 

It’s a foreign feeling to Chan but not entirely unwelcome, especially considering that he no longer feels like he’s about to fall over. Chan drops his head sloppily back against the stranger’s shoulder so that he can look up at their face. His first realization is that the man is an angel, and his second is that the man is _gorgeous_. 

Soft features, a cute nose, thin lips stretched into a gentle smile. Midnight eyes stare back down at Chan, and he feels frozen. And then the beat drops to whatever song is playing and he comes back to himself. He doesn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of this angel.

He grins and blurts out, “Hey!” 

The angel smiles down at him, amusement clear in his eyes but that’s lost on Chan in his drunken state. 

Leaning down the angel talks into Chan’s ear to be heard over the music, “I’m Minho, what’s your name, pretty?” 

Chan flushes at the simple compliment before twisting in Minho’s arms to properly introduce himself. Chan doesn’t really know what to do after that, but thankfully Minho takes the lead with ease. 

He squeezes at Chan’s hip with one hand while the other winds behind his neck. Minho uses his arm to pull Chan close, their faces only inches apart, and then he’s _dancing_. Chan has been surrounded by people dancing all night, but Minho is so fluid and graceful in every movement, Chan’s never been so mesmerized.

Minho calls over the music, “C’mon dance with me!” 

Startled back into himself, Chan attempts to mimic Minho’s movements, but he knows he’s fumbling. Usually he’s so much more coordinated, but between Minho and the alcohol in his system he’s almost a lost cause. Minho doesn’t seem to mind Chan’s awkward limbs though, smiling brightly and attempting to guide Chan as best as he can.

Chan feels like he’s getting the hang of it. Swiveling his hips and bringing his own arms up to grip at Minho’s shoulders. Chan has been focused on keeping his feet under him, his head is still spinning, but when he finally looks up he finds Minho staring at him with hooded eyes. 

Minho has just started to lean in towards him, eyes dropping down to look at Chan’s lip when the wave of nausea hits.

Chan pulls away from Minho so suddenly that they very nearly trip over each other. Minho’s hands are the only thing that keep Chan from tumbling over.

“I-I think I need to go to a bathroom,” Chan stutters. He stumbles again but Minho is still there, hands steady and firm on his shoulders.

“Hey, hey, I’ll take you,” Minho says, and Chan is too out of it to insist that he’s okay. Embarrassment crawls into his cheeks as Minho steers him away from the dance floor. 

Chan cringes when they finally make it to the bathroom, the room much too bright compared to the rest of the club. Without the pounding of music invading his ears he’s much more aware of the angry throbbing in his head. His vision is still twisting violently as Minho helps him onto his knees in front of a toilet. 

The next few minutes are a blur of acid burning and a stench that has Chan’s nose wrinkling in disgust. When he finally collapses against the wall next to him Chan can remember just where he is and he groans. 

“I-I’m so sorry,” his voice sounds rough and gravelly and he winces at the burn in his throat. 

Minho hardly acknowledges the apology, “Feeling a little better?” 

Chan nods, closing his eyes to keep the room from spinning anymore. He can’t tell if it’s the truth or not. Now that he doesn’t feel like his stomach is rolling he can feel himself getting tired, but he doesn’t want to bother Minho any more tonight. “I’m fine. You can-” he takes a deep breath, “You can go back out—”

He’s already starting to drift off, but Minho kneels down to shake him lightly, “Hey, don’t go to sleep yet. You came here with someone, the little chaos demon, right? He was with Hyunjin, right? I’ll find him for you.”

Chan wants to protest, or at least ask who the fuck Hyunjin is, but the sound of the door opening and closing interrupts him. And suddenly there’s so much more _noise_ in the bathroom.

“What the fuck are you doing to him!?”

Chan whines, pressing his forehead against the cool wall in an attempt to amend the sudden sharp pain. 

“Minho?”

“Oh, hey, Hyunjin.” 

“Chan!” 

Chan blinks his eyes open to see Jisung kneeling in front of him. He’s just in time to catch Minho stepping back and whispering quietly with the other angel in the room, the pretty angel Jisung had been pursuing, Chan realizes. Guilt stabs at Chan.

“You don’t have to-”

Jisung snaps, “Shut up, you’re so stupid.” 

Chan opens his mouth to insist, but then another wave of nausea has him groaning. He slumps forward to press his face into Jisung’s shoulder. 

“What did he drink?” 

That’s Minho’s voice, and now that Chan’s hearing it with a semi-clear head he’s struck by how soft and gentle he sounds. Peeking up at the angel from Jisung’s shoulder Chan’s eyes widen. Minho is even more beautiful than he’d thought in the dark of the club. 

His wings aren’t white like Chan had originally thought, instead a pale blue. _Pretty_.

Chan doesn’t realize he’s missed an entire conversation until Minho looks down at him expectantly. 

“Can you walk? Do you want us to walk you guys home?” 

“I’ve got him,” Jisung says, eyeing Minho wearily. “We’ll head out now.” Jisung turns his attention back to Chan, “Okay, Channie? C’mon let’s get you up.” 

Jisung hauls Chan up off the ground easily, and Chan is reminded that his friend has always been stronger than he looks. Leaning heavily on Jisung, Chan mumbles, “I’m sorry, Ji.” 

Minho and the other angel—Hyunjin, Chan’s brain supplies—have moved out of their way, and Chan’s ears burn in humiliation. He avoids meeting Minho’s eyes. What a great first impression.

Soon enough Chan is led back through the club, the music seemingly louder now that Chan is a little more sober. When they’re finally outside the cold air, Chan straightens up. Just being out of the dark, vibrating room has Chan’s head calming, and the gentle breeze has him feeling a little more clear. 

Jisung leads him over to a water fountain to help him rinse his mouth out and after a few tentative sips Chan is feeling significantly better, but still too wobbly to walk on his own. It’s only when they’re out of the street market that Chan attempts to walk on his own. Jisung hovers, still, keeping his hand wrapped around Chan’s arm to ensure his stability. 

“Why aren’t you fucked up?” Chan eventually asks, only a hint of jealousy leaking into his tone. 

Jisung snorts, “I come here three times a week, Chan.” His smile falters a little and he squeezes Chan’s arm gently, “I should have thought about that. Your tolerance isn’t as high as mine. I should have kept a better eye on you.” 

“It’s okay,” Chan sighs, “I had fun until… you know.” 

“He didn’t try to pull anything right? I saw him take you to the bathroom and you looked so out of it, I got worried thinking—”

“What? No! No, no, if he hadn’t helped I’d have been sick in the middle of the club. He didn’t try anything. He was… really sweet about it,” Chan admits the last bit quietly. 

Jisung’s concern melts away immediately and he smiles at Chan teasingly, “He was pretty cute for an angel. He’s there with Hyunjin all the time.” 

Chan quirks an eyebrow. “You knew them?” 

They’re nearing Felix’s apartment now and Jisung just grins at him, “Three times a week, remember Channie? You should come with me again on Sunday, there’s always less angels then but Hyunjin and… ” 

“Minho.” 

“And Minho are almost always there.” 

Chan chews at his lip, “I don’t know. He probably isn't even thinking about me after that. And besides, I can’t leave Jeongin to do all of the work, I need to look after-” 

“Chan, I promise you, Felix will be fine. It’s getting a little weird how obsessed you are with him.” 

Chan frowns, “I’m not obsessed.” 

Jisung ignores Chan’s protest completely. “Plus, I’ve never seen Minho go after someone. He always just hangs out with Hyunjin, or chats with Changbin at the bar. But he danced with _you_. That has to mean something!” 

Chan can’t help but shake his head, stubbornly. A part of him was already incredibly flattered that such a pretty angel had taken an interest in him tonight. But to find out that Minho had made an exception for _him_?

Chan couldn’t accept that.

Jisung rolls his eyes, “Whatever, but look, if you go up there and Felix is in the process of getting murdered—” Chan’s eyes bulge and he nearly chokes, but Jisung continues, “—then you never have to go out with me ever again. But! If he’s sound asleep, cuddled up in bed, you should come.” 

Chan is hardly paying attention now that the idea of Felix getting _murdered_ has invaded his brain. The sudden cold fear has him sobering up immensely, thoughts of midnight eyes and pale wings pushed right to the back of his head.

“Sure, yeah, fine, goodnight Jisung!” And then Chan is letting his wings free so he can zip up to the fourth floor, third window to the right. It’s sloppier than usual. Chan had thought _walking_ was difficult, but flying while inebriated was a whole different issue. Regardless, he makes it to Felix’s window, slipping inside silently. 

Felix’s bedroom is dark, and nothing seems out of place. Chan hovers towards the bed, tucking his wings away so that he falls lightly to the floor. A tuft of bleached blonde hair is sticking out of the blankets and a stray leg has freed itself from the confines of the comforter. Hearing the familiar soft snoring of his human has Chan relaxing. 

Crawling up into his favorite perch atop Felix’s wardrobe, Chan curls up comfortably. His head is feeling lightyears better now that he isn’t imagining his human’s brutal death, but now the dull ache from before his back. Across the room there’s a quiet laugh. 

“You’re such a weird fucking demon,” Jeongin’s voice comes through the darkness. 

Chan can barely see him from where he is, the angel tucked away in Felix’s open closet. Ignoring the jab, Chan settles down for the night. Usually he’d be content to count the quiet snores of his human and let himself rest up, but tonight his mind constantly wanders. 

And no matter how many times he tries to snap himself out of it, Chan keeps finding himself wondering if Minho’s lips are as soft as the rest of him seems.

~

Chan isn’t expecting Jisung to pop up in the middle of Felix’s kitchen two days later. Felix is cooking tonight, a fancy dish with chicken and noodles and green veggies. Chan doesn’t eat, but just the smell has him wishing human food was something he could indulge in. 

As soon as Jisung appears, the oil on Felix’s pan pops. Tiny splashes of oil scatter over his exposed arm and he yelps loudly. 

“Jisung!” 

“I can’t help it!” 

Felix shuffles to the sink to run cool water over the speckled burns, and Chan drags Jisung bodily out of the kitchen. Felix doesn’t even look up.

“What are you doing here?” 

Jisung tilts his head and says plainly, “We’re going out tonight.”

“I can’t leave Lix, Jeongin’s not here and-” 

Jisung interrupts him, eyes narrowing, “Lix? What you’re using nicknames now? Chan, _Felix_ will be _fine_.” There’s another splash of oil in the kitchen and Felix yelps, cursing in under his breath.

“Will you stop that? You’re gonna hurt him!” Chan hisses, peeking in to check on Felix. 

“You know, I met up with Hyunjin yesterday,” Jisung starts, tone way too innocent sounding to be anything but, “and he _promised_ to bring Minho tonight if I could get you to come.” 

Chan tries to glare even as a light blush rises on his cheeks. Ever since that night he’s found his mind wandering to the angel, but he doesn’t let himself entertain those thoughts for long. “Why would he do that? Minho probably never wants to see me again.” 

Jisung grins, eyes bright and mischievous and Chan wouldn’t say he's scared, but he’s definitely apprehensive of whatever Jisung’s thinking.

“Just trust me, Channie. Look, Felix will be fine. I’ll make sure you don’t make a fool of yourself this time, it’ll be fun, okay? I’ll introduce you to Hyunjin properly too. You’ll like him.” 

Chan wants to argue more, insist that Felix needs to be looked over, but… ever since that night he’s begun to realize that maybe Felix isn’t as helpless as he’d thought. And his life won’t be run by Chan or Jeongin, or any other being for that matter. How he handles himself in the end will be up to him. 

A chaos demon had sent a car swerving on the road yesterday and nearly killed a biker. Felix had been on the opposite side of the street and without Jeongin or Chan’s influence had immediately rushed to aid the fallen biker.

It had made Chan question what his purpose here even was. Felix didn’t really… need him after all, did he? And that wasn’t a bad thing. But he was still having trouble accepting the idea.

“Maybe,” He starts. “Maybe going out would be good.” 

Jisung whoops happily and in the kitchen Felix has begun singing some cheery pop song to himself. And Chan smiles, peeking into the room to see his human happy and healthy. 

He would be ok.

That’s how Chan finds himself led back to the street market, back to Mrs. Kang’s and into the dim light of the club, music pounding so loudly that Chan can feel the floor vibrating. Jisung had been right, there are not nearly as many beings here tonight as there were before. 

It’s a little less daunting in that sense. But then Jisung is heading to the bar and Chan bites his lip, “I don’t think I should drink tonight.”

“I’m allowing you one drink, nothing more, but it’s up to you,” Jisung answers easily and Chan relaxes but only slightly. 

“It won’t make me sick?” 

Jisung snorts, “One drink will not make you sick, no. But I don’t want to pressure you, so if you want to work up to it that’s fine too.” 

Chan ends up indulging in a single drink, which it turns out is just the right amount to have him pleasantly buzzed. Unlike last time, he has no trouble keeping his balance, and his vision is steady enough that he can focus on the people and objects around him, not even the beams of neon light spearing through the air are disorienting tonight. 

Jisung perks up while he’s halfway into his second drink, straightening up where he’s sat on a barstool and sticking his arm up. The bright smile on his face does not go unnoticed by Chan, who turns around to find just what has his friend in such a good mood. 

Two angels have just made their way into the club and Chan’s heart skips a beat. 

Minho’s wings are on display again, soft and plush, pulled close enough to his body not to bother anyone as he passes by. Hyunjin’s wings are out tonight too, and a glance at Jisung explains why. 

Jisung looks absolutely smitten. 

As soon as Hyunjin spots them at the bar his face splits into a huge smile. He waves excitedly before gripping Minho by the hand to pull him further into the club. 

“Holy shit,” Jisung breathes as a flash of pink neon light flashes across the angels. 

Chan is too stunned to really say anything. They’re both wearing sparkly eyeshadow and Minho’s hair is styled up away from his face, accentuating his defined bone structure while somehow keeping the natural softness he seems to exude. 

“Hey!” Hyunjin shouts over the music, still beaming and Jisung snaps out of his daze. 

They greet each other with a hug before immediately moving closer to the bar to get Hyunjin a drink. This leaves Minho and Chan standing awkwardly to the side. 

“Um,” Chan starts, ears already burning as he remembers the _last_ time he’d seen Minho. He offers a sheepish smile. “Hi?” 

Minho offers a kind smile, although it’s a little tight. “Hey.” 

There’s a beat too long of silence before they both try to talk at the same time.

“Sorry about-”

“I’m sorry I-” 

Chan sputters and Minho cuts himself off. Chan stares at Minho with wide eyes and blurts, “What do _you_ have to apologize for?! I’m the one that,” he trails off a little, shrugging and dropping his gaze, “You know.” 

Minho shakes his head, “Don’t worry about that, please. I was completely sober, I should have realized how out of it you were way sooner.” 

Chan’s ready to argue, to _insist_ that Minho had no responsibility to look after him, but Jisung’s voice calls out to them over the music. 

“Let’s dance!” 

They aren’t given the chance to decline, each of them pulled to the dance floor by their respective friend. It’s a little forced at first. Chan is stiff, obviously still feeling awkward, and with Jisung and Hyunjin already off in their own little world he feels lost. 

Minho doesn’t let him stay that way for long though. 

Chan’s mind flashes back to the other night when a hand snakes over his shoulder, and Minho pulls him flush to his chest. 

This time, there’s a teasing lilt to Minho’s voice when he leans in to whisper in Chan’s ear, “You won’t get sick on me this time right?” 

Chan pouts, mildly offended as he shakes his head and tries to keep pace with Minho’s swaying. Minho huffs out a little laugh, “You’re already _way_ better at dancing than last time and we’ve hardly started. C’mon Channie show me what you’ve got.” 

Any awkwardness fades as they spend more and more time pressed up against one another. Sometimes Chan will let Minho twist him around so they’re chest to chest, other times he’ll move on his own accord, eager to watch Minho move. 

Drunk Chan had at least been right about Minho being an incredible dancer. All his movements are fluid and practiced. And the facial expressions make all the difference. 

Minho rolls his hips, lip tucked under his teeth and his dark eyes flick up to look at Chan, who feels almost trapped by the gaze. Minho smirks, moves to hook an arm around the back of Chan’s neck. Minho rolls his hips as he pulls Chan closer, grinding up against Chan’s pelvis and startling a moan out of the demon. 

“That okay, Channie?” Minho leans in to ask and Chan can barely form an answer. Especially when Minho does it _again_. 

“Y-yeah, fuck—”

Chan knows he didn’t drink that much, knows that the dizziness he’s feeling is all because of the angel in front of him. Minho catches his gaze again and Chan is overwhelmed with how beautiful the other is. Long eye lashes, sparkling eyes, Chan’s eyes dart down to where Minho’s tongue darts out to lick his pretty pink lips. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Chan doesn’t even hear himself ask it, his voice breathless and lost to the blaring music around them. Somehow Minho hears him and leans in. 

Minho’s lips are soft, is Chan’s first thought, confirming his suspicion from the other night. Like _really_ fucking soft. 

Chan’s never kissed an angel before, but he’s positive that nobody else’s lips could feel this perfect against his. It’s slow and sensual, and Chan positively melts into Minho’s arms. After their last meeting, Chan had been convinced Minho would never want to speak with him again. Yet, here he was, drinking in more and more of the angel. 

A loud call from beside them has them pulling away, just enough to see Jisung grinning at them from a few feet away, giving an enthusiastic thumbs up. Hyunjin is draped over his back, arms looped around Jisung’s waist, thumbs hooked in the belt loops of the demon’s jeans. Hyunjin is also smiling wide, even going as far as to wink cheekily at Minho. 

Minho rolls his eyes and Chan sticks his tongue out at them, and he knows all four of them break out into laughter, but he’s only close enough to hear Minho’s. 

It isn’t fair that everything about Minho is so breathtaking. 

Jisung and Hyunjin go back to their own dancing, and Minho tugs a little at Chan, their bodies pressed together again. They dance more, kiss more, Chan is happy that they laugh more too, the flashing neon lights catching their smiles everytime. 

Chan doesn’t know how long they dance or how many times their lips meet, but he _does_ know that eventually his feet start killing him. He’s thankful when Hyunjin taps at Minho, whispering briefly into his ear, before gesturing towards the bar. Minho follows easily, keeping a hand tangled with Chan’s own. Something warm bubbles up in Chan’s chest when Minho doesn’t let go even when they make it to the bar. 

The buzz from Chan’s drink has almost completely disappeared by now, but he still struggles to hear the conversation Hyunjin and Minho are having. Jisung looks sleepy, head leaning heavy on Hyunjin’s shoulder and eyes closed. 

It’s obvious that the night is coming to a close, and while Chan is glad he’ll be able to rest his aching feet, he’s sad that he’ll be saying goodbye already. 

He doesn’t want to go. 

The thought strikes him suddenly. Any other time Chan has been away from his human there has always been a little tug in the back of his mind, telling him he _needed_ to be at Felix’s side. But tonight he hadn’t found his mind wandering at all. 

It doesn’t make that much sense, he hardly even knows Minho. He can’t help but wish that wasn’t the case. 

“You’ll come again, right Chan?” Minho’s hopeful voice interrupts his whirring thoughts and Chan blinks owlishly at him. 

“Of course he will!” Jisung cries suddenly, seemingly startled into wakefulness. He turns his attention to Chan. “Please, Channie?” 

Everyone’s eyes are on Chan now and he smiles sheepishly under their scrutiny before offering quietly, “Yeah, I’ll come again.”

Minho looks genuinely excited about the confirmation while Jisung and Hyunjin each cheer obnoxiously. Chan lets himself smile wider, slapping at Jisung’s shoulder playfully. He really can’t explain the weird feeling swelling in his chest when Minho squeezes his hand gently. 

They make their way out of the club as a group, Hyunjin and Jisung sharing a small kiss once they’re outside. Chan is only a little disappointed when Minho doesn’t kiss him. But the feeling is easily mitigated when Minho pulls him in for a quick hug. 

“See you next time, Chan,” Minho murmurs to him and Chan could melt. 

“Yeah, next time,” Chan says back, boldly leaning up to press a small kiss to Minho’s cheek. 

When the two pairs finally go their separate ways Jisung is nothing short of unbearable in his teasing. And while Chan knows he could easily turn the tables and harass Jisung about his own growing adoration for a certain angel, he keeps his mouth shut and lets his friend have his fun. 

Next time.   
Chan finds that he can’t wait. 

~

It becomes a bit of a routine for the four beings. Chan has started joining Jisung every time he goes to Mrs. Kang’s, and every time he’s met with beautiful eyes and soft smiles and absolutely enchanting laughter. 

Jisung and Hyunjin seem to be entirely content with staying on the dancefloor all night, but sometimes Minho and Chan will relocate to a smaller side room in the club. The music is quieter there, and there’s less people. 

As much as Chan might _love_ dancing with Minho, he’s found that he somewhat prefers the nights where he and the angel spend hours talking. They talk about their humans, about their friends, about anything. 

Chan learns that Minho and Hyunjin first met Jisung when the demon spilled an entire drink on Hyunjin. Once Jisung had realized just _who_ he had drenched in sticky alcohol he had immediately tried to hit on him. 

According to Minho it worked too. But Hyunjin would never admit that, claiming he’d hated Jisung for _at least_ the first week they’d known of each other. 

Eventually, Minho and Chan end up spending more and more time alone together at the club. Hyunjin and Jisung often retiring early to crash at Hyunjin’s human’s place. 

“I bet they fuck on his human’s bed,” Minho says one night. Chan nearly chokes on his drink. 

“Gross! Why would you say that!?” Chan sputters, frantically grabbing some napkins to dab at his shirt. 

Minho just smirks, “What you’ve never thought about it?” 

Chan can feel his ears heating up, “No way, my human is . . . so sweet, I could never.” 

Minho huffs, rolling his eyes, “Mine’s a little shit, I’d do it in a heartbeat.” 

Chan chokes again, this time on air. 

“Gross!” 

Minho laughs, high and airy and beautiful. Chan softens as soon as he hears it. 

They’re in the side room again. Hyunjin and Jisung have already left, but Minho and Chan are far from being done. Only a few others are in the room with them, groups of friends chatting or couples cuddled up in booths and whispering quietly to one another. Chan’s almost jealous of the latter.

There’s a couple sitting behind Minho, right in Chan’s line of sight. Two demons cuddled up together. One of them leans in to press their lips together and in no time they’re so wrapped up with each other that they’re making out. Chan looks away quickly, but he can’t help but wish he and Minho were in that position. 

“Channie? You okay?” 

Chan startles a little, and the concern on Minho’s face has his heart speeding up just a little. 

Maybe… 

“Do you wanna dance?” 

Minho is clearly startled. Chan doesn’t generally ask to dance, simply lets himself get dragged to the dancefloor when Jisung, Hyunjin or Minho ask him to. This is out of character. But Chan has an idea. 

“Yeah, sure,” Minho agrees, though looking mildly suspicious. 

Chan and Minho have kissed. A lot. So, Chan can’t justify why he needs to feel the angel’s lips on his so badly tonight, but he knows that they’ll kiss while they dance. They _always_ kiss when they dance. 

There’s a small pang in his heart at the realization. Did Minho want to kiss him other times? Or was it always just a heat of the moment thing? 

He shakes those thoughts away, sliding out of the booth so they can make their way to the dancefloor together. Minho still seems skeptical, but that washes away once they fall into a rhythm together.

Dancing with Minho is always enjoyable to Chan. For obvious reasons of course, and Chan won’t lie. He loves being close to Minho in every sense, so pressed up against Minho’s back, hands wrapped around his lithe waist and mouthing at the angel’s neck, Chan is having the time of his life. 

Minho catches on quickly, twisting in Chan’s arms to capture his mouth in a wet kiss. When he pulls away from Chan he smirks, “This what you wanted? Why you asked to dance?” 

He doesn’t let Chan answer, he already knows the answer. Instead he presses back into a kiss. This time it’s searing, and he lets his own hands wander down to cup at Chan’s crotch. The startled moan Chan lets out is swallowed down by Minho with ease. 

Minho migrates from Chan’s lips down to his neck, sucking harshly so that there will definitely be a mark left behind. 

“What brought this on, Channie?” 

Suddenly faced with that question Chan feels embarrassed. He had wanted kisses, definitely, but _why_ had he been so desperate for them? He and Minho have been growing closer and closer over the month or so they’d met, and sometimes he wondered if they’d ever start being more than… friends? Were they just friends? 

Minho’s lips against his neck are telling him they’re something more, but then again they’d never once gone home together or moved any farther than kissing.

“I just wanted,” Chan starts, his voice is weak now that he’s attempting to explain himself. What if Minho didn’t want anything more than this? What if he’d been reading things wrong this whole time? 

“Channie?” 

Fuck it, Chan thinks.

“Um, I just, do you want to get out of here?” 

It ends up coming out sounding so uncertain that Chan winces. What the fuck was that? 

Minho’s eyes widen, “What are you inviting me to your human’s place?” 

Now it’s Chan’s turn to be startled, but thankfully Minho laughs at his expression and quickly offers, “Or are you hinting that you’d like me to take you to mine?” 

Chan’s ears burn and his eyes fall, but he mumbles a quiet, “Yes.” 

Minho hums, becoming increasingly amused by Chan’s embarrassment, “What was that? You wanna go home with me?” He ends the question by delivering a sharp nip to Chan’s earlobe and the demon yelps. 

“Yes!” Chan admits, louder this time, finally looking up to find Minho watching him. The look in his eyes is teasing, definitely, but there’s also something softer there, something that makes Chan’s heart speed up. 

“Let’s go then, Channie.” 

Neither of them had actually been drinking tonight, more content to talk and spend genuine time together, but still Chan feels like he’s floating as Minho leads him out of the bar. The fresh air works to clear his mind a little but his heart is still going crazy in his chest. He’s going home with Minho. _Minho_ is taking him to his human’s place. 

He hardly even remembers the walk or the short flight up to the apartment. It’s nice, definitely nicer than the place Felix is staying in, Chan notes, but he doesn’t get the chance to explore further before Minho is on him. 

Chan gasps when his back meets the wall of the room, moaning quietly when Minho kisses him again. He’ll never get tired of this. Of Minho’s lips against his. He lets out a startled noise when Minho slots a knee between his legs. 

When Minho pulls away Chan realizes they’re in a bedroom and his eyes widen. “I-Is your human here? Shouldn’t we—” 

Minho interrupts him with a snort, “He’s out with his boyfriend. Even if he was here he wouldn’t hear us.” Minho’s voice drops an octave and he presses his knee harder between Chan’s legs. “I could fuck you against the wall, could make you scream, and he wouldn’t hear a single thing.” 

Chan’s breath hitches at the words, and although a part of him feels entirely too embarrassed to _ever_ do something like that, he can feel his cock twitch. And Minho must feel it too because his eyes darken. 

“You’d like that? That’s so precious.” 

Chan can’t help but rut down against Minho’s thigh with a quiet needy sound. He can’t believe he’d been worried about if Minho wanted more, _obviously_ he does, and he opens his mouth. 

“M-Minho please.” 

Minho’s smile is sly, clearly enjoying himself. This Minho is so different from the sweet, gentle angel Chan has come to know at the club, but he can’t say he particularly minds. Especially not when Minho pulls him off the wall to push him towards the bed in the center of the room. 

Chan’s knees catch on the edge of the bed and he lets himself fall into the sheets. Minho clambers on top of him and Chan feels like his breath is taken away. Minho looks ethereal. 

The faintest amount of moonlight filters in through the window, bathing Minho in a silvery glow, highlighting his dark hair and pale wings. Chan swallows thickly at the sight before whimpering, “Please kiss me.” 

And Minho is happy to oblige. 

Chan sighs into the kiss, reaching up to cup Minho’s face before sliding his hands back to gently card his fingers through Minho’s feathers. The full-body shudder this elicits from the angel has Chan chuckling, doing it again to see the look of bliss on Minho’s face. 

“You’re so pretty,” Chan says unthinkingly and Minho blinks down at him. 

Chan almost thinks he’s messed up, but Minho’s features soften just enough. 

“So are you,” He says, reaching down to peel Chan’s shirt off.

His pants follow soon after, and then Chan is tugging impatiently at Minho’s clothing. Once both of them are completely naked, Minho brings his lips down to Chan’s body. He starts by kissing at Chan’s neck before slowly making his way down his chest, to his stomach, past where Chan is aching so desperately, to suck lightly at his inner thighs. 

Chan is a mess, fists pulling at the sheets as Minho leaves dark marks across his skin, and he pants, “Please, Minho?” 

“Please what?” 

Chan groans, turning to hide his face in the sheets, but he’s too desperate to hold back, “Please suck me?” 

Minho laughs, so airy and beautiful, “Of course, Channie~” 

If Chan thought Minho’s lips were soft while they were kissing, they’re a dream around his cock. He can’t resist the urge to tangle a hand in Minho’s silky hair, tugging lightly as Minho slides down further and further. He feels amazing and Chan makes sure to let him know. 

“So good, oh fuck, Minho, fuck,” Chan babbles, groaning in the back of his throat when Minho presses a finger ever so slightly against Chan’s rim. He doesn’t push in, content to simply tease Chan while bobbing his head. 

“Please, Minho, more?” Chan starts to plead eventually, and Minho can’t say no to him when he sounds so desperate. 

He pulls off Chan with a distinct pop, and Chan’s resulting whine at the loss of heat around him has Minho chiding, “Patience, Channie, you wanted more right?” 

Chan nods helplessly, squirming against the sheets. Minho smiles at him, reaching to the bedside to pull a bottle of lube from the drawer. If Chan weren’t so lost in his own pleasure right now he might chastise Minho for stealing from his human, but right now that’s the least of his worries. 

“Hurry,” He whines impatiently, and Minho delivers a sharp slap to his thigh. With a small cry, Chan falls silent, but he does bat his eyelashes up at Minho pleadingly.

“Didn’t peg you as the needy type, Channie, honestly I thought you’d put up more of a fight,” Minho teases as he coats his fingers in lube. “But as soon as I mentioned fucking you, you gave right in. You want me that bad, baby?” 

The affectionate name has Chan moaning and he nods hurriedly, “Yes, yes, I want you so bad Minho, for a while.” 

Minho raises an eyebrow as he eases a finger into Chan, “That so? What kept you waiting?” 

Chan sighs at the feeling, wiggling his hips a little to get more comfortable before mumbling, “Didn’t know if you wanted me too.” 

He’s being loose, maybe a little too loose, but he tries to reason with himself that being honest will get him further in the end. At least he hopes so. Fuck, he _really_ hopes so. 

Minho seems to falter a little at that and Chan worries he’s just fucked up, but then Minho is right back in himself. 

“Of course, I want you Chan. Who _wouldn’t_ want you, you’re fucking perfect,” Minho says, voice firm and leaving no room for argument. And Chan absolutely _would_ argue if not for the fact that Minho chooses that moment to slide another finger inside. 

“You’re so beautiful Chan,” Minho says while Chan moans. “I’ve wanted this for a long time too.” 

Minho catches his lips in another kiss, this one softer than the previous. He takes his time to truly savor it, feeling each whine and moan as he pumps his fingers. Another finger goes in and Chan turns out of the kiss to breathe out, “Fuck, Minho.” 

Chan can’t wait anymore, so he reaches up to grip at Minho’s shoulder as he pants, “Ok, ok, please fuck me?” 

And Minho apparently can’t wait either, because as soon as those words are out of Chan’s mouth Minho is pulling away. The sudden emptiness and lack of proximity leaves Chan feeling cold but in no time Minho is back. This time he’s between Chan’s legs, his slick cock brushing against Chan’s thighs. 

The slide in is almost too much. Chan’s had sex before, but it’s definitely been a while. And _fuck_ Minho just feels good inside of him. He swears he’s seeing stars by the time Minho is fully inside of him. He flinches slightly when a hand caresses his cheek. 

“You okay, Channie? Too much?” 

Minho’s voice is so soft and caring, returning momentarily to the sweetness that Chan has grown accustomed to. Chan nods hurriedly, “Y-yeah, ‘m good, fuck, please move, Minho.”

That’s all Minho needs to pull back, starting a steady rhythm that has Chan writhing underneath him, and it isn’t long before Chan is once again asking for more. Minho smiles. Chan whines when his legs are pushed closer to his chest, Minho’s cock reaching just that much deeper inside while a hand drops down to pump at Chan’s cock. 

“Look at you, baby,” Minho moans when Chan cries out at a particularly hard thrust, “You’re so fucking beautiful, taking me so well.”

Chan whimpers at the praise, cheeks heating up and he reaches up to cover his face, but another slap to his thigh stops him. Minho’s voice is low when he admonishes him, “Didn’t I just say you’re beautiful? Don’t try to hide from me.” 

Chan blinks up at Minho blearily. Everything feels so good, the plunge of Minho’s cock in and out of him, the hand on his cock, Minho’s eyes trained on him so intently. 

“Kiss me?” He asks wetly, and Minho swoops down to do so without a second thought. It has Chan’s legs pushing even closer to his chest and he keens at the feeling of Minho’s dick stuffed so deep inside. 

Minho’s lips are soft but harsh against his, kissing him hungrily and with so much fervor that Chan feels like he’s drowning in _Minho, Minho, Minho_. He can just faintly taste himself on Minho’s tongue, and he moans brokenly. 

He breaks the kiss to warn Minho, “I-I’m gonna cum, Min, please—” 

Minho’s hand works faster over Chan’s cock, and he groans, “Me too, c’mon Channie, cum for me.” 

Chan falls over the edge with only a few more tugs at his cock, spilling over Minho’s hand as Minho continues to thrust, chasing after his own orgasm. Minho takes his hand away from Chan’s cock, just to bring it close to the demon’s mouth. 

“Open up, baby.” 

Maybe Chan would wrinkle his nose any other time at the thought of being fed his own cum, but for Minho he doesn’t hesitate. Parting his mouth Chan lets out a muffled noise as Minho pushes three fingers into his mouth. 

Minho moans, eyes fluttering at the sight of Chan sucking around his fingers, eyes hazy and unfocused. It only takes a few more thrusts before Minho releases too, eyes focused on Chan’s face as he does. 

Chan lets out a quiet whimper at the feeling of being filled up, still suckling dazedly at the digits in his mouth. Minho is gentle as he pulls his fingers out and when he pulls his cock free. Chan whines again, but Minho is quick to appease him by lowering himself onto the bed so the demon can cuddle up to him. 

“You okay, Chan?” Minho asks, and Chan’s heart skips a beat. Everytime Minho asks, checks in, makes sure Chan is doing alright, the demon falls just a little farther. 

“Yes, thank you,” Chan murmurs, tilting his head up to look at Minho. 

The angel is smiling fondly at him and something a little darker wells up in Chan’s chest. He swallows thickly before asking, “When you said you wanted me did you, um, did you mean it just like… as a sex thing? Or maybe…?” 

He trails off uncertainty, his voice growing quieter as he gets more nervous. But Minho is quick to ease his worries, his own voice less confident than usual. 

“I don’t want this to just be a sex thing, Chan. I really like you, and I wanted to do this way sooner, but I didn’t want to scare you off or make you think that’s all I wanted. Did, um, did you want this to be more than a sex thing too?” 

Relief floods through Chan’s body and he wraps his arms tightly around Minho, “Yes, of course I want something more with you. I was so worried that maybe I was reading everything wrong and then I don’t know what came over me tonight but I just couldn’t stop wanting you, but you’re just so amazing, Minho. You’re sweet and loyal, and so fucking beautiful, and I was so worried that—” 

Minho stops Chan’s rambling with a solid kiss that the demon positively melts into. 

When they pull apart Chan feels like the breath has been stolen out of his lungs. Minho is staring at him with such a softness that Chan has never experienced before and his cheeks heat up. 

The sound of a door opening somewhere else in the apartment has Chan jumping, to which Minho just laughs. “Don’t worry Channie, it’s just Seungmin, my human. He’ll probably do some work in his office before—”

Minho is cut off by a human voice speaking, “Seungminnie, fuck, please!” 

Minho’s eyes widen and he blinks in shock at Chan, almost looking like he’s about to apologize. If he does, Chan doesn’t hear him, because he feels like the air has just been punched out of him. In no time Chan is pulling on his clothes so he can find the source of the voice. Because there is no way, there is absolutely _no way_. 

Minho is quick to follow him, concerned and confused about Chan’s sudden seriousness. The scene they find in the living room is compromising to say the least. Neither of the humans notice them, of course, but Chan’s jaw has dropped at the sight. 

“Felix?”

Felix is pinned to the couch by another human as they makeout feverently. He’s pinned down by _Minho’s_ human. 

“What the _fuck_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think of the story! I _might_ try to put some sequeals out later on, but no promises!


End file.
